


Three Untitled Young Wizards podficlets

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfIDIC, works created as podfic-first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three snippets written and recorded by kalakirya as a part of podfIDIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Untitled Young Wizards podficlets

ok, so the idea behind podfIDIC was that a bunch of creators would make a fanwork based on a single script (a "seed"), a sort of how-many-places-can-we-go-with-this-setup thing. We were free to modify the script as much or as little as we chose, and to make as many or as few fanworks featuring as many or few fandoms as we wanted. The seed that I started with for all three of these can be found here.

If this is a concept that interests you, I encourage you to check out other works in the collection :D

  

**Title:** First Untitled Young Wizards story: Nita and Sker'et

**Pairings:** none

**Rating:** general audiences

**Timeline:** post a Wizard's Holiday

**Length:** 1 minutes 46 seconds

**streaming:**

streaming: .

**Text:**

Nita gamely picked up her mug, which sloshed worryingly; the liquid inside was considerably less viscous than tea. With an internal shrug she sipped carefully, and was surprised when she tasted cinnamon and bitter chocolate. Sker'et, watching her from across the table, burbled gently in amusement at her surprise. She rolled her eyes at him and sipped again. It reminded her of nothing so much as her mother's hot cocoa, a recipe she and Dairine had been trying to replicate for years without success.   
Nita looked up again as Sker'et delicately lifted the handle-less cup off the table, then passed it up rows of successively smaller pincers until it reached his mouth. He slurped noisily with a sound like a small vacuum cleaner then passed the cup back down until it reached the tabletop again.   
“I thought you might like it! This is the first shipment we've managed to obtain in several solar passes, the Silurians were being very stingy with it for awhile.”  
Nita looked down at her mug, then lifted it to her nose and inhaled gently. It certainly didn't look like her mother's cocoa – viscosity aside, her mother's cocoa hadn't had a faint edge of luminosity, or a created little lines of foam on the far side of the mug when you drank from it. But the taste was almost exactly as she remembered it.  
“It's perfect, thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Title:** Second Untitled Young Wizards story: Miril and Dairine

**Pairings:** Dairine/Roshaun

**Rating:** general audiences

**Timeline:** post a Wizard's Holiday

**Length:** 2 minutes 52 seconds

**streaming:**

streaming: .

**Text:**

 

Miril suppressed a smile as she looked across the table at her son's paramour. The girl was plainly nervous, but equally plainly was determined to make a Good Impression. Had she and Nelaid ever been so smitten? Probably. Her amusement at that thought must have slipped into her expression, because Dairine relaxed her posture and ventured a smile in return, which turned into a grin when she caught Miril's eye.   
“So, Dairine Regan Callahan, who are you, and what are you doing.”  
The girl blushed violently, which Miril thought was rather an overreaction to the innocuous question. When Dairine wouldn't meet her eye again, however, Miril thought she might know what had provoked the blush, and grinned to herself. Her research had suggested that Terran and Wellakhit physiology might be compatible, and she rather suspected that Dairine and Roshaun had done some first-hand trials on the subject. It was nice to have her suspicions verified. She looked down at her menu to give Dairine a moment to compose herself, and noticed that the cafe stocked her favorite Gallifreyan tea blend. Once she had ordered, she looked up to see Dairine frowning in thought at the menu. Miril about to politely ask if Dairine would like a suggestion, but before she could offer Dairine prodded decisively at the menu, then looked back at Miril and launched into what was clearly a prepared statement meant to sum up her friends, family, interests, and topics of study, both wizardly and non-wizardly.   
After about ten minutes of this, during which Dairine was clearly still uncomfortable, Miril interrupted gently, “while I am very glad to know you are equally passionate in all aspects of your life,” Dairine blushed, “you misunderstand my intentions.” With a nice sense of dramatic timing both their teacups fizzed gently into existence in front of each of them, and Miril lifted hers to sip at it delicately. “I want to know about you. The mundanities I can learn from my son, or from the light. Tell me what your wizardry means to you, and what you wish to do with it. Tell me about your past, or your future. Tell me how your power speaks to you, and the ways in which its voice has changed throughout your life.”   
Dairine looked back at her, the light of challenge in her eyes, and Miril smiled.

 

 

**Title:** Third Untitled Young Wizards story: Tom and Carl

**Pairings:** Tom/Carl

**Rating:** general audiences

**Timeline:** post Wizards at War

**Length:** 1 minutes 59 seconds

**streaming:**

streaming: .

**Text:**

 

“I can't believe I forgot this.” Tom stared around the Crossings like a tourist, as if he hadn't passed through so many times it should have been familiar and boring. Instead of answering, Carl squeezed his hand in reassurance. They'd both said those words so often in the last month that they were becoming rote, a depressing reminder of what they'd temporarily lost, rather than what they'd regained. He pulled Tom over to one of the many little cafes that dotted this part of the concourse and guided him to a table that overlooked one of the major fixed gates – to Eta Ceta, if he remembered properly, though he wasn't sure he did.  
To cover the frustration engendered by that thought, he sat down heavily in one of stools, scooted it up close to the table and peered at the menu display that popped up obligingly in front of him. Across the table, Tom did likewise, then frowned at the selection.  
“What do we usually get here?”  
Carl ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, wishing he'd brought his reading glasses.  
“I have absolutely no idea.”  
They both peered at the displays for another long minute, frustration and resignation building between them. Then Carl caught Tom's eye through the menu display and they both broke into helpless grins. They might have lost some things in the Reconfiguration, but now they could rediscover them, side by side and hand in hand.

 

 


End file.
